


Breeding Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (in a way), Briar Rose Elements, But some might see as rape (not my intention), Consummation of Marriage, Do not read to your children as a bedtime story, Dubious Consent, F/M, I read about four or five different versions of Sleeping Beauty to write this, Lannisters are dead, Love Story, Marriage, Medieval Versions of Sleepy Beauty, Not a Disney Fairytale, Perceforest Elements, R plus L Equal J and D, Rhaella and Lyarra live cause Jon and Dany deserve loving Grandmothers, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soulmates/Other Half, Sun Moon and Talia Elements, Tagged non-con to be safe and prevent triggering, The Prologue was for my own guilty pleasure, The first three chapters are about Rhaegar and Lyanna, Ture Love, Twincest, Was supposed to be a one shot - oops, because I love Rhaegar and Lyanna and they deserved a love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a tragedy at Summerhall, King Aerys II descends into madness. Worried for his people, Crown Prince Rhaegar reaches out to the King of Northern Westeros in hopes to create alliances with the South. A tourney is planned at Storm's End to finalize these plans. However, Rhaegar becomes smitten with Lyanna, the wild princess from the North.After they marry, they are excited to learn they are expecting twins and the two are betrothed prior to their birth. However, just before the Queen is to give birth, a greenseer tells her the boy must be separated from his sister to save their lives. Therefore, she secretly sends her son to live in the North with her brother Ned.Unfortunatly, the day before the Princess 16th nameday feast, an accident sends her into a deep sleep and the only way to save her is her other half.*The first several chapters are Rhaegar and Lyanna's story.





	1. Prologue (Part 1) - Descent into Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tragedy at the Royal family's home at Summerhall, Aerys, the king of Southern Westeros begins to descend into madness. Crown Prince Rhaegar plots with the King of the North to create alliances in hopes he can get his father to stepdown from power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The sleeping beauty elements of this story, which will start in chapter 3*
> 
> *Chapter One started as a Prologue of how Rhaegar and Lyanna met and fell in love... It kind of got away from me and I had to separated it into two chapters... These can be read on their own or as part of the Breeding Beauty Story*
> 
> Thank you to MyWishingGlass for the beta on this chapter! She is the best!

#  Breeding Beauty 

* * *

### 

* * *

** **

** Prologue (Part I)**

Once upon a time, there were adjoining kingdoms known as North and South Westeros. The Starks ruled the Northern Kingdom from the Castle of Winterfell in Winter Town, while the Targaryens ruled the Southern Kingdom from the Red Keep in King’s Landing. For centuries, the two kingdoms lived in peace and shared a prosperous trading arrangement. However, the peace became tense during the reign of King Aerys II, the Targaryen King of the South.

King Aerys and his sister wife, Rhaella, were blessed with five silver haired, violet-eyed children. Their eldest was a son named Rhaegar. Barely a year later, their only daughter, a petite beauty named Shaena, came into the world. After Shaena they welcomed three more sons – Daeron, Aegon and Viserys. 

Meanwhile, in the Northern Kingdom, King Rickard and his cousin wife, Lyarra were also blessed with four dark-haired, grey-eyed children of their own – three sons, Brandon, Eddard and Benjen as well as one daughter, Lyanna.

In the beginning, Aerys was a good, wise and just King who made many improvements to better the lives of every person throughout his Kingdom. Everyone from the high lords to the common folk appeared to be happy and well fed, and trade with the North and the Free Cities of Essos was prosperous, keeping the coffers to the brim with gold dragons and silver stags. The beloved King and Queen of the South also wanted their children to be happy. While Aerys and Rhaella had grown to love each other very much and had a very happy marriage, they always felt that they had only married for duty and wondered what it would have been like if they had the freedom to choose their own spouse. Therefore, they announced they would not force their children into incestuous marriages, as they had been, in order to keep the royal bloodline pure.

The trouble during Aerys reign began after he declined an offer of a possible betrothal between his heir, Rhaegar and Lady Cersei of House Lannister. Cersei, was a golden-haired, green-eyed maiden who was known to be one of the fairest women in all the land. She was the only daughter of the King’s Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister, who also happened to be the King’s best friend and most trusted advisor. Cersei was also a lady in waiting to Princess Shaena. Aerys meant no ill will with the declined offer, explaining the reason for the denial was because Rhaegar had already found love, requesting permission to marry his sister, Shaena when they both came of age. At first, Aerys and his wife feared their children were choosing duty over love, however, when they saw the pure love their eldest son and daughter shared, they had immediately given their blessing to the union, and planned to announce their betrothal at the Crown Prince’s seventeenth Name Day Celebration later that year. Nevertheless, Tywin felt scorned by the rejection, resigned from his position as Hand of the King, and left the Southern Capital in a fit of anger to return to his home of Casterly Rock.

Aerys was heartbroken that his lifelong best friend left his side. In an attempt to draw her beloved brother-husband from his melancholy, Rhaella planned a family holiday to their secluded castle of Summerhall. The trip appeared to be successful as Rhaella had never seen her husband smile more than he did that week. The last night of their trip, however, the love and happiness came to a screeching halt. During the middle of the night, a mysterious fire swept through the families sleeping chambers, killing Shaena, Daeron, and Aegon – Aerys, Rhaella, Rhaegar and Viserys narrowly escaped the flames.

After the Tragedy at Summerhall, Good King Aerys was not the same man. He believed the former Hand of the King hired men to intentionally start the fire, even though there was no evidence to justify this conclusion. Therefore, he invited Tywin to the capital upon the ruse of penning a marriage contract between their children because of Shaena’s unfortunate demise. However, upon the arrival of Lord Lannister and his children, Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion, in King’s Landing, Aerys had them arrested and charged with the murders of his beloved children. When Tywin demanded a trial by combat, the King of the Southern Kingdom declared fire to be the champion of House Targaryen and burned the Lord of Casterly Rock and his three children in the middle of the Throne Room. When the flames extinguished, ashes and a black mark on the marble tile were all that remained of House Lannister.

From that day forward, Aerys became a changed man. He stopped visiting the orphanages and sick houses. He stopped listening to the counsel of his advisors and even began to distance himself from his family. When King Aerys did present himself in court, the people were afraid. He had let himself go – he had stopped bathing, and his clothes were dirty. His silver hair was long, greasy and uncombed, and his fingernails became so long they began to coil around the tips of his fingers. Along with his physical appearance, his attitude had changed as well. With each day that passed, he became more and more paranoid. He saw enemies everywhere and began to burn his people for petty crimes. The people of the Southern Kingdom became scared of their King and the remaining members of the royal family began to fear for their lives as well. Aerys II Targaryen was no longer the Beloved King; he had become the Mad King.

One day, about two years after the Tragedy at Summerhall, King Aerys received whispers that many noble houses were betrothing their sons and daughters to the children of noble families of the Northern Kingdom, including the King in the North himself. If the rumors were true, Rickard Stark was in contract negotiations with House Tully for his heir, House Dayne for his spare, and House Baratheon for his only daughter, while his youngest son would marry a daughter from a Northern House when he came of age.

Aerys hysteria was compounded as soon as he received news of a grand Tournament to take place at Storm’s End. He was informed that nearly every House from both the Kingdom of the North and the Kingdom of the South would have representatives in attendance. He had been informed that the tourney was to announce the betrothal between Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark. However, his Master of Whispers, Lord Varys, informed him that the tourney was actually a façade. The tournament was said to have been arranged as a pretext for King Rickard and the noble Northerners to meet with the high Lords of the South. King Aerys was livid; he was in disbelief that the people of the kingdom he had devoted his life to were turning on him… that they were trying to replace him. Therefore, he decided to attend the tourney alongside his wife and two sons with the protection of all seven members of their Kingsguard: Gerald Hightower, Lewyn Martell, Barristan Selmy, Harlan Grandison, Oswell Whent, Arthur Dayne, and Jonothor Darry.

* * *

The Royal Family arrived two days before the festivities began. While Aerys remained in the Royal Suite at Storm’s End, he ordered Rhaegar, with his sworn shield Ser Arthur Dayne, to spend time with the people. However, what Aerys did not know, was that Rhaegar had secretly been working with the King of the North, Lord Varys and Ser Arthur to secure the necessary alliances to force his father out of power. Even though his father had decided to attend, everything seemed to be falling into place… that is until the Crown Prince met a free spirited young woman with wild dark-brown lock and fiery grey eyes.

Before the sun had risen on the eve of the grand tourney, Rhaegar and Arthur decided to take the short horseback ride to the ruins of Summerhall. It had been over two years since that fateful night, and he had yet to have the opportunity to pay his respects to his beloved sister and brothers at their final resting place. While on the way there, the Prince and his sworn shield heard a commotion, which surprised them since mostly everyone at the camps were still sleeping. They quickly spurred their horses towards the scene, hoping it was just some drunkards who had yet to make their way to their beds.

When they arrived at the source of the fuss, they saw a small young man being bullied and beaten by three other young squires wearing the armor of Houses Haigh, Blount and Frey. Just as they were about to dismount from their destriers to assist the young man, a young woman in a tunic and breeches sprung out of the brush.

“That is my father’s man you are kicking!” the young woman roared with a thick Northern accent as she attacked them but a blunted tourney sword. “Didn’t your Southern knights teach you any honor?”

The three bullies quickly scattered as Prince Rhaegar and Arthur Dayne sat there in shock. Staring in disbelief at the little spitfire of a young woman who had single handedly saved the young man’s life.

“Come on, Howland.” The young woman stated softly as she helped the young man to his feet. “Let me take you to Father’s tent so the Maester can tend to your wounds.”

“Thank you, Princess.” The young man muttered as he held his wounded ribs.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Howland? I might be a princess, but we are friends and when we are alone, I want you to call me Lyanna.”

It was then she then noticed the Prince and his Kingsguard sitting atop their horses. Rhaegar could see the softness in her grey eyes turn to steel in an instant. 

“Get out of here! The show is over!” She declared, the tone of her voice as hard as the glare from her eyes.

“Princess, my name is Rha…”

“I don’t give a fuck who you are! I said get out of here!” She exclaimed, glaring at him as she cut off his words. When they did not leave, she picked up a stick from the ground and threw in their direction. “Leave! Now! Before I have to teach you Southerners a lesson as well!”

Rhaegar closed his mouth and he and Arthur did as they were told.

The two men rode in a shocked silence. Several minutes had passed before Rhaegar looked towards his sword shield and muttered, “That is Princess Lyanna of the North.”

“It appears so.” Arthur confirmed.

“She is nothing like I expected… She reminds me… She reminds me of Shaena.” He softly admitted.

Ser Arthur nodded in agreement, “I was thinking the same thing, my Prince.”

The two men then continued their trip to Summerhall. All the while, Rhaegar could not stop thinking about the spitfire princess from the North. He wondered what it would be like to get to know her better. He also wondered if Shaena would be all right with him moving on.

The sun had just finished rising when they arrived at the ruins. The Prince asked Arthur for some privacy and began to walk the grounds, recalling the night of the fateful fire. 

He remembered how he and his sister had snuck out of the castle to go on a romantic late night stroll around the lake. On their way back, Shaena spotted the flames billowing from the turrets and the two raced toward the castle to make sure their family had gotten out okay. When they arrived, they could not find their family outside. Rhaegar decided he needed to go into the castle and find their loved ones. He begged Shaena to stay outside for her safety but she said that she would not sit idle while he risked his life – it was not her nature. She declared the only way to save their family was to split up; she would go wake Daeron and Aegon while he would go rouse their parents and Viserys. Rhaegar never could say no to his free-spirited sister, so after pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, the two took off into the family wing. That was the last time he saw the woman he was going to marry.

A short time later, while wandering around the pristine lake, Rhaegar once again found himself thinking about the fierce Princess from the North. He was impressed that she cared so much for her father’s man, and risked herself to save him. She was brave. He just wished he would have talked to her, that he would have introduced himself instead of riding off like an idiot. As he continued his walk, he heard the wind rustling the leaves of the trees then he swore he heard the voice of his sweet departed sister. When he looked towards the voice, he saw a hazy shadow of a young woman with a halo of waist-length silver locks and amethyst eyes. She looked like an eternal goddess sent down from the seven heavens.

“Shaena? Is that you?” He whispered trying to steading his breathing as stumbled backwards until the back of his legs came into contact with a hard, rough object. Once he sat down, he realized it was a log, but not just any log, it was the same log he had sat on with Shaena and gazed at the stars less than an hour before her untimely death.

“It is, my love.”

“Why come to me now? I have been without you over two years.” Rhaegar exhaled.

“Because, my love, you were not ready.”

“Not ready? Not ready for what?” He inquired as he looked into her stunning soulful eyes. He quickly slammed his eyes shut when he felt tears pricking and threatening to spill. He had cried enough over the last couple of years. He knew there was nothing he could do to bring Shaena back – all that was left of her, and Aegon and Daeron, were dust in the wind.

“Rhaegar, you must move on.” She stated softly, pulling Rhaegar from his melancholy. Once he opened his eyes, she lovingly continued, “Your time to mourn for me has passed. You must open your heart back up to love and it will find you…”

“Shaena, after the fire, I vowed to never love another again. I cannot. I don’t want to forget you.” He declared as he wiped the tears that were now streaming down his face. “I don’t want to tarnish your memory,” he added with a barely audible whisper.

“Oh, my love, you will never forget me. As long as you are alive my memory will live on through you… and then through your children after you.” The ghost of his dead sister fussed as she glided to where he sat on the log. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder when she continued, “I do not want you to be alone. I do not want you to be afraid to open your heart again because I promise you, there is plenty of room in your heart for another… And I believe you might have already found her.”

Rhaegar knew his sister was right. 

“Lyanna.” He breathed out.

“Yes, my love. I saw the way you looked at her today and I knew.”

“What?” Rhaegar was in disbelief that his dead sister had been watching him. Had she been watching him since her death? Had she watched him become a shell of the man he used to be? How he simply got up every day and went through the motions just to be there to support his mother and little brother?

“Rhaegar, when you looked at her, it was the first time you looked alive again since my death. I want you to be happy and stop living in the past. Please, live your life and open your heart. Nothing would make me happier.”

The Crown Prince of the South was full of emotions he had not felt in years. Could be finally move on from the past? Could he open his heart again to another? He knew he could never be the man he was before the accident, but could become more the hollow husk of a man he was now? _ ‘Maybe I can. Maybe I can finally heal. Maybe Lyanna can reignite my lost flame,’ _he thought before he suddenly remembered why they had all traveled to the Stormlands to begin with – Robert Baratheon.

“But she will soon be betrothed to another! Shaena, you do not understand what Father has become. There is no saving him… Lyanna must marry Robert Baratheon to form an alliance between the North and the South… This is the only way I will have support of the North if Father does not step down peacefully… She could never be mine.”

“Don’t worry, my love,” Shaena chuckled as she caressed the side of his face. Rhaegar found himself leaning into her soothing touch and looking into her vibrant violet eyes before she continued. “Talk to her. See if she is the one. See if she feels the same way. If she does, I will take care of the rest… Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” Rhaegar found himself saying.

“Good. I must go now.” Shaena stated as she stood and pressed a chaste kiss to Rhaegar’s cheek.

“Shaena, please stay,” he muttered though the tears that were falling down his cheeks as he grabbed her hand. “Please guide me. I have been alone for too long… I don’t want to be alone any longer.” He breathed out as he closed his eyes.

“I cannot stay, this is no longer my home.” She replied as she squeezed his hand. “But I can promise you, I will always be watching over you. I will protect you and the ones you love. Have faith in yourself. Allow your heart to open to new love and you will never again be alone in this world. And when you have a child of your own, request blessings from the old gods and the new, as well as the Lord of Light, and the Great Stallion.”

When Rhaegar opened his eyes, his sister was gone. As he made his way back to the remains of the castle he thought about what his sister had said. He knew what she said was true; he knew he needed to stop living in the past and move forward with his life. He always had faith in his sister and he had no reason not to believe her – he trusted that she wanted him to be happy. For the first time in over two years, Rhaegar felt hope that he would one day have a family, which, after he lost Shaena, he thought would never be possible… He felt hope that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

That evening, all the Lord and Ladies, the King and Queen of the North and South and all their children met in the Great Hall of Storms End for the Welcome Feast. Both royal families were seated at the high table with the lord host, Robert Baratheon – the King of the South and his family were seated to Robert’s right, while the Northern Royal family were seated to his left. There was plenty of drinking and good food; Robert even proclaimed that he personally killed all the boars they were feasting upon that night. Rhaegar snuck looks at Lyanna throughout the meal and noticed that she seemed upset, looking as if she would rather be anywhere than in the Great Hall at that moment.

After the meal was completed, the tables were moved and the dancing began as the bards began to play. Rhaegar respectfully danced with several maidens from both the North and the South. He forced himself to smile as he twirled them around the dance floor all while sneaking peeks at Lyanna as she continued to sit at the head table. After a while, he decided to take a break. As he made his way back to his seat, he saw Lyanna glaring at Robert, and when noticed why. Sitting on Robert’s lap was a busty serving winch and he had his face between her breasts.

The Southern Crown could not believe how disrespectful the man was being, especially when his possible betrothed was sitting next to him. He wanted to march up to the table and punch Robert in the face, however he knew that was unbecoming and he did not want to turn his people or the people of the North against him when he was trying to get his Father to step down from power. Therefore, he did the next best thing he could think to do. He went to the bards, borrowed a harp, and began to sing.

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most _

_ The ones who'd been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn't remember their names _

_ They spun her around on the damp old stones _

_ Spun away all her sorrow and pain _

_ And she never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave _

When he looked up from where he was sitting, his eyes locked with Princess Lyanna’s. Her eyes were so expressive it was as though she was speaking to his soul. However, the moment was shattered when Robert’s boisterous laughter echoed throughout the room; he was laughing at the princess for her emotional reaction to the song. For the second time that evening, Rhaegar wanted to punch the Lord of Storm’s End in the nose. Yet, before he could do anything, Lyanna poured her entire chalice of Arbor Gold over Robert’s head. Silence fell over the hall as the Northern Princess stormed from the Hall, everyone in a stony silence, clearly in shock at what had just occurred. Thankfully, King Aerys broke the stillness with bout of roaring merriment.

“Rickard, that little princess of yours is a little she-wolf! She must keep you on your toes!” The Southern King howled.

“Aye, that she is,” The Northern King admitted sheepishly.

After King Rickard spoke, it was as if everyone in the Great Hall began to breathe once more.

“And that is what I love about her,” Robert interjected as he wiped the wine from his face with a cloth.

_ ‘If you wanted to be with her, you would not be whoring yourself out for all to see!’ _ Rhaegar wanted to scream. However, in that moment, he wanted to make sure the Princess of the North was all right. Therefore, as soon as the music and dancing resumed, he took the opportunity to sneak out of the feast, in search of Lyanna.

When he found her, she was in the training yard, hacking away at one of the straw dummies with a training sword. Her soft chocolate curls swaying as she sliced and thrust at her pretend enemy. Her movements were smooth and crisp and calculated – he knew that if she were sparring with a squire, she could easily defeat her foe. After a few minutes of watching, he noticed she showed no signs of slowing her assault, so he slowly made his way over and playfully called, “I think he’s dead.”

She quickly whirled around and Rhaegar found himself with the pointy end of her sparring sword at his throat. When their eyes met, she must have realized who he was because her eyes widened and her sword fell to her side. “Prince Rhaegar… my apologizes.” she muttered demurely. 

“There is nothing to apologize for, Princess.” The words tumbled out of Rhaegar’s mouth. Their eyes were still locked and he could make out tiny flecks of mossy green and brown mixed in her grey irises. He could also see that they were still red from crying. He had never seen such expressive eyes before in all his life. “It was my fault… I should not have snuck up on you. I just wanted to apologize… I feel what happened at the feast was my doing.”

“It not your fault Robert Baratheon is a pompous ass without a heart.” she snorted, finally breaking their gaze. “And please, call me Lyanna.”

“Then I insist you call me Rhaegar.” The Southern Crown Prince said with a smile. 

“Would you care to join me for a walk, Lyanna?” He asked as he offered his arm.

She accepted and the two fell into an easy conversation, discussing their lives and their families. He told her about Shaena, his brothers, and the tragedy at Summerhall a couple of years before and how he went there earlier that morning to pay his respects for the first time since their deaths. He could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, so he quickly changed the topic. “You know, I think it was very brave and honorable of you to defend your father’s bannerman this morning.” Rhaegar admitted with a smile.

“I was just doing what anyone with honor would have done… And don’t worry, by the time I was done with them, they will know what it means to have honor.” She added under her breath before looking him in the eyes and continuing, “By the way, I am sorry for throwing a stick at you and your friend.”

“It is quite alright,” Rhaegar, answered sincerely. “Do all women of the North know how to fight?”

Lyanna snorted in response, causing Rhaegar to smile. “If my father knew that my brothers taught me to defend myself, he would probably have a heart attack. The only other women who know how to fight are those from Bear Island. I was hoping that my future husband would allow me to continue to practice my skills… But after meeting Lord Baratheon, I can see all he wants from me is what is between my legs.”

She admitted that she did not want to marry Robert because she knew he would never be faithful to her. She traveled South, preparing herself to fulfil her duty; she knew as a woman, she would be expected to run her husband’s castle and bear him heirs. However, she wanted to be treated with dignity and respect and not as an object. She also knew his current heir was his two-year-old bastard son, Gendry, but she did not hold having a bastard against him because it was not uncommon for men to sire bastard in their wild years. What troubled her was his behavior that evening.

If Robert was really serious about marrying her, he would not have spent the majority of the feast groping servant girls in plain sight. Lyanna also relayed how she found Roberty to be constantly gawking at her chest and answering her with grunts and nods whenever she spoke, hardly paying her any attention or answering in full sentences. In fact, she told Rhaegar, the only clear sentence he ever spoke to her was when he said that he could not wait to put a babe in her belly.

Even as she confessed her fears, Rhaegar could not believe how beautiful she looked under the glow of the moonlit sky. It took all his resolve not to bend down and press a kiss to her temple. _ ‘She is not mine. At least not yet. However, there is hope. She does not love Robert… She cannot even stand him. Oh Shaena, please help me. I think we could be so happy together. She deserves so much more than to be Robert Baratheon’s trophy. She is right, he would never stay faithful to her. She deserves to be happy and free. She deserves to be the Lady she wants to be… If I had her she could become my Queen. I would allow her to be free… I know she would be a Queen the people would love.’ _

All too soon, he had escorted her to her guest chambers and bid her farewell.

* * *

**_  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> The second chapter is mostly written, I will try and complete before I go on vacation next week.


	2. Prologue Part 2 - A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney at Storm's End has a few surprises. Rhaegar and Rickard come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - thank you to mywishingglass for the beta on this chapter!

* * *

* * *

**Prologue** **\- Part II **

The days of the tourney were flying by and Rhaegar only saw Lyanna in passing.

Everyone, including the King of the South, appeared to be enjoying themselves until the jousting event began. This was when a Mystery Knight, who called themselves the _ Knight of the Laughing Tree _, entered the event, stating they were to fight for the honor of a crannogman. The Mystery Knight wore mismatched armor with a laughing Weirwood Tree painted on the shield, and once Rhaegar heard Princess Lyanna was indisposed that morning, he immediately knew she was the one behind the helm.

The mystery warrior quickly became a crowd favorite as _ he _ defeated the knights from House Haigh, House Blount and House Frey. The crowd’s love for the _ Northern _ Mystery Knight infuriated King Aerys. Aerys, in his paranoia, feared the knight was trying to usurp him as king. Therefore, after their third victory, he demanded the warrior show his face. However, instead of taking off their helm, the Mystery Knight escaped into the woods surrounding the tourney grounds. Aerys immediately sent men, including Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne, after the runaway knight, with orders to bring him back alive so he could face justice.

Prince Rhaegar knew that Lyanna was in danger. He knew if she were to be unmasked before the stands, his father would not only kill her, but King Rickard and the rest of the Northern Royal family as well. He knew this would start a war with the North. He knew he had to do everything in his power to preserve the peace. So he quickly spurred his horse in the direction the Mystery Knight had went, with Ser Arthur in tow, praying to the old gods and the new that they found her before anyone else.

They found hoof prints in the dirt and it did not take Rhaegar long to realize it was the same path they had taken to Summerhall a few days before. When they arrived at the ruins, there was a dark-brown horse tacked to a nearby tree and there were pieces of the mismatched armor spread about. The prince dismounted from his horse, handed the reins to his Kingsguard and asked for privacy while he spoke to the Princess.

He found her sitting on a log by the lake, the same log he had sat on with the ghost of Shaena just days ago. She was facing the lake wearing nothing but a thin white cotton tunic and tan leather breeches. The ironwood shield with the painted laughing Weirwood tree was resting against the log.

“Again, I am amazed by your bravery, Lyanna.” Rhaegar stated as she he leaned against a tree a few yards from where she was sitting.

“It was stupid.” She sighed.

“I admit, because of my father, it was probably not the smartest idea.” Rhaegar agreed as he walked to the log and sat down next to her. “But I will make sure he does not harm you.”

“How? He sent half his guard to search for me!” Lyanna exclaimed as she ran her hand through her hair removing the leather tie in the process. “As soon as they find me, they will take me to him and he will kill me!”

“Well, you see my father sent us to find the Knight of the Laughing Tree… and to bring _ HIM _ back alive… I do not know about you, but the only thing I have found is this old shield… I have found no trace of the _ MAN _who possessed it earlier.”

“You really aren’t going to turn me in?” she inquired with a furrowed brow.

“No.” he answered as he shook his head.

“Why?”

“Several reasons. You see, my father is not in the greatest state of mind. Ever since the deaths of my siblings, he has seen enemies everywhere. I know that if I were to take you to him, revealing you to be the Mystery Knight would mean the deaths of you and your family. If that would happen, it would cause a war…”

“So you don’t want to start a war?” She huffed out.

“That and I really have come to care for you. I respect your spirit and know that you did what you did out of respect… Do you trust me?” Rhaegar asked as he picked up her discarded shield.

After a brief moment, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Yes.”

* * *

After seeing Princess Lyanna safely to her chambers, Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur made their way to the Great Hall where the evening meal was already being served, not even bothering to change from their armor. When they arrived, the room went silent as they made their way to the high table with pieces of mismatched armor and the shield of the _ Mystery Knight _in their arms. Both men knelt before the King of the South and presented their spoils. Rhaegar went on to explain that these were the only traces of the mysterious knight they were able to locate; that the armor had been left abandoned along the Bone Way path. He also explained that the hoof prints disappeared close to Grandview.

King Aerys was livid. He slammed his golden goblet down on the table, sloshing red summer wine onto the white tablecloth, as he stood up. He glared at his heir with his piercing indigo eyes and Rhaegar could feel the heat of them on him. He knew that if his father had a dragon he would have been burned alive that instant.

“I cannot believe you let that man get away!” Aerys seethed.

“Father, I still have men scouring the countryside looking for the mystery man.” Rhaegar stated trying to calm the King. “I told them not to return until we are prepared to return to King’s Landing.”

“I swear, your men had better find that Knight! If they don’t, I will have all of their heads on spikes outside of the Red Keep!” Aerys bellowed in frustration. 

He then stood up, stating that he no longer had an appetite, and that he and Queen Rhaella were leaving. Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor followed closely behind with eleven year-old Prince Viserys as the King stormed out of the dining hall, practically dragging his wife alongside him. All the while, he was ranting that his eldest son and guards were all worthless and that he should disinherit his heir because of his incompetence.

Rhaegar wanted to go after his mother. He wanted to intervene and protect her by getting her away from her husband’s wrath. However, she shot him _ a look _ – one that silently told him to let her be, that she would be all right and could fend for herself. He sent a silent prayer to all seven gods to keep her safe.

When the Southern Crown Prince tore his eyes away from this mother, he noticed the faces of the three Northern Princes had paled and they had a look of fear in their eyes. At that moment, he knew they were aware of their sister’s shenanigans and they were terrified for her safety. Rhaegar knew he had to say something to ease their minds, so as he sat down for this meal, he mentioned to the Princes that he had met Lyanna as he made his way to the dining hall. He and Arthur personally escorted her back to the safety of her chambers, while informing her it was not wise for a lady to be wondering castle grounds alone. He also mentioned she had informed him she was feeling better after a walk in the gardens and was looking forward to watching the conclusion of the joust on the morrow. These words seemed to set the three Northern Princes at ease.

The rest of the evening, Rhaegar watched as Prince Brandon danced with Lady Catelyn Tully. Prince Eddard seemed enthralled by Lady Ashara as he watched the two sneak out of the dining hall together. Rhaegar smiled, knowing it was only a matter of time before he had the support needed to overthrow his father.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the dawn had broken, Rhaegar was jolted from his slumber by the screaming of his mother. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his sword from where it was resting against the wall, and made his way out of his chambers with out even bothering to put his robe on over his thin white sleeping shirt. Ser Arthur, whom was already dressed in his shimmering golden armor, met him in the hall outside of his parent’s chambers and the two made their way into the room together.

When they arrived in the bedchambers, Rhaegar gasped at the sight of his mother screaming for her husband to wake as she was clinging to his ashen lifeless body. Her oldest son rushed to her side, detangled her from his father and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

“Before bed he was complaining of his chest hurting." His mother sobbed as he held her tight. “I thought it was just because of stress… I… I gave him a couple of drops of sleep sweet, like I always do when he is too worked up to sleep…”

“Mother, it’s okay. You did not do this. You did nothing wrong." He softly stated as he tried to comfort his mother.

“I know your father had become an evil man… But he was still my brother, my husband and the father of my children. I wanted to take him away, just the two of us… Get him away from Westeros for a few moons hoping it would refresh him. That getting away from ruling for a while would return him to how he was before the accident at Summerhall…” Queen Rhaella murmured with a quivering lip.

“Mother, I love you. It will be alright.” Rhaegar replied, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent his own tears from falling. He took a deep breath, pressing a kiss to her mother’s brow and continued, “I loved father too… We still have each other and we need to be strong for Viserys.”

A few moments later, the Maester of Storms End came into the room and pronounced the death of King Aerys, stating it appeared his heart gave out in his sleep. His body was quickly rushed away to be prepared for travel to King’s Landing by the Silent Sisters.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

First, as the sun began to rise over the battlements, Rhaegar and the Queen broke the news of Aerys death to Viserys. Viserys closed himself off. He refused to let either of them embrace or comfort him, flinching away from their touch as though their hands were scalding flames. The young prince screamed at Rhaegar, declaring he was the reason their father was dead. That their father would still be alive if he had delivered the Mystery Knight as ordered. After Viserys stormed from the room, his mother tried her best to comfort him, stating to give his little brother time alone to heal.

After ordering a guard to gather all the Lords and Ladies in the Great Hall, the Crown Prince then made his way to his chambers to prepare for the day. He dressed in brown leather breeches and a fine dark grey tunic with the Red Three-Headed Dragon of House Targaryen embroidered on the front. Finally, he pulled his wavy silver locks out of his face with a leather tie before securing his sword belt around his waist.

Once he was dressed, Prince Rhaegar met his mother in her chambers and the two made their way to the Great Hall where all the Lords and Ladies were gathered. As they walked, his mother told him he was going to make a great king. That was when it reality hit him. No longer did Westeros have to live in fear that his father would kill them all. No longer did he have to prepare for war to overthrow his father… No longer did his bannermen need to marry Northerners to make alliances. No longer was he the Crown Prince – he was the King of Southern Westeros… And maybe, Robert would no longer want to marry the Northern Princess and he could try to win her heart.

When they arrived, Ser Barristan and Ser Oswald opened the ostentatious wooden doors and Rhaegar watched as all those gathered quickly rose to their feet. He took a deep breath, allowing the oxygen to flow through his body, hoping it would calm the constricting ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach. It did not help.

His mother must have been able to feel his anxiety because she gave his hand a gently and comforting squeeze. He looked over to her and noticed there was a small smile on her lips and her serene amethyst eyes told him everything was going to be okay. Suddenly, Rhaegar felt at peace. When he looked to the dais at the front of the room, he was surprised to see Prince Viserys seated the head table, smiling at him as if he had not just blamed him for their father’s death. He returned his brother’s smile.

As Prince Rhaegar and his mother walked past the standing men and women of the South, they swiftly dropped to their knees. This action gave Rhaegar the faith he needed in himself, to do what needed to be done. The faith he needed in himself to become the King Southern Westeros needed in order to return to the prosperous kingdom it had been a few years ago. He also was thankful his mother was by his side to guide him and make sure he was the King the people needed - He knew that he was not alone.

Once the Queen Mother was seated in the ornate padded wooden chair next to Prince Viserys, Rhaegar addressed the crowd. He looked at the faces of the gathered Lords and Ladies and confirmed that King Aerys had passed away peacefully in his sleep the night before. As he looked at their faces, no one seemed heartbroken, many of them, including the Northerners in attendance, appeared relieved. He next announced that in honor and memory of his father, the tourney would continue the next day. The Lords and Ladies of the South determined, since they were all already gathered, Crown Prince Rhaegar’s coronation should take place that afternoon instead of waiting until his return to King Landing.

When Rhaegar’s coronation was announced, Viserys gasped in shock. Stating that his father’s body was not yet cold and the new King should not be crowned before they return to King’s Landing as per tradition, Kings had to be crowned at the Great Sept of Baelor. When his request was denied, the eleven-year-old prince rushed out of the room, red faced and in tears.

* * *

Rhaegar received the seven blessings from Septon Maynard, the Royal Family’s personal Septon, and was crowned by his mother in the Storms End Sept that afternoon. After the ceremony, the people made their way to the Great Hall where a grand feast was to be held in his honor while he spoke with the King in the North, Lord Tully, Lord Baratheon and Lord Dayne. The four men informed him they would like to continue with the betrothals as planned, to help repair the rift between the North and the South. Although the new Southern King knew Princess Lyanna would not be happy, he knew this was the best course of action for the stability of the realm. Therefore, he agreed to the betrothals could be announced during the feast that evening and contracts could be signed afterwards. The group of men then made their way to the feast.

After the dinner plates were cleared from the long tables, Robert Baratheon had the serving girls bring out pitchers of his finest vintage of Dornish Red. Once everyone had a full glass, King Rickard stood tall and proud. Rhaegar took the opportunity to glance at Lyanna, who was sitting a few seats down. Her jaw was tense and her normally vibrant eyes appeared void. He could tell she knew what her father was prepared to announce.

“Good evening Lord and Ladies, sons and daughters of North and South Westeros,” King Rickard stated as he walked down the stairs of the dais. “As we are all aware, King Aerys passed away suddenly in his sleep last evening and his eldest son, Rhaegar, has just been crowned the new King of South Westeros. In order to reestablish peace and trade between the North and South, I would like to announce the betrothals of my three eldest children at this time.”

Rhaegar watched as the Northern King stopped and made eye contact with Lord Tully before addressing the crowd. “First, I have reached an agreement with Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, to wed his eldest daughter, Catelyn to my heir, the future King in the North, Brandon Stark. As Catelyn has not yet come of age, the wedding will take place in three years, on her sixteenth name day at the Sept near Riverrun.” Rickard then looked towards the young auburn haired beauty with a sincere smile, causing her cheeks to blush crimson. “Please stand, my dear.” The King paused as the young girl stood. He then lifted his chalice of wine and continued, “To Lady Catelyn Tully. I am positive she will make a wonderful Queen to the people of the North.”

The room erupted into cheers as they toasted to the future Queen in the North. Rhaegar was happy to see everyone appeared pleased by the announcement. The announcement of King Rickard’s second son, Eddard to Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall in two moon turns was received with just as much enthusiasm. By the beaming smiles on the faces of couple, Rhaegar believed they were quite pleased their marriage would be taking place so soon.

“I just want everyone to know that Eddard Stark is a dear friend of mine!” The Lord of Storms End slurred as jumped up from his seat and stumbled a few seats to his left, where the second son of the Northern King was sitting. “I met this man a few years ago and we have been good huntin’ friends. That is why…” Robert trailed off when he noticed his goblet of wine was empty. He quickly called for one of the servants to refill his glass. Once it was filled he took a large gulp and began to continue. “That is why, I am pleas…”

Suddenly, the Lord of Storms End began coughing. He loosened the collar of his shirt and took another long sip from his golden chalice. However, the coughing became worse and his face quickly morphed from pink to scarlet to purple and blood began to trickle from his nose. Rhaegar and the three princes from the North quickly jumped out of their chairs to assist the young lord, who appeared to be choking on his wine. Someone called for the Maester and another called for water as the four men assisted Robert to the stone floor. Nevertheless, despite their efforts, the Lord of Storms End was dead before he hit the ground.

The Great Hall was silent.

Rhaegar noticed a quick, brief smile between his mother and Queen Lyarra of the North.

Upon interrogation, young woman who poured the wine stated she had no knowledge that the wine had been poisoned – that she was handed the decanter of wine from an unknown serving girl as she made her way to refill her jug. She accepted the decanter from the stranger because Lord Baratheon never wanted to be left waiting for anything… food… drink… sex. After several others confirmed her story, she was cleared of wrongdoing. No trace of the mysterious serving girl was found and no one seemed to care that the culprit had vanished into the night without a trace.

* * *

The next morning, Rhaegar awoke feeling as though the darkness that had shrouded him over the last couple of years was beginning to lift. His father would no longer be terrorizing their family or the people of southern Westeros because he was dead. Princess Lyanna would no longer have to marry that oaf Robert because the silent sisters were preparing his body for burial as well. However, how could he make Lyanna his? Should he speak with King Rickard? On the other hand, should he first speak to her? All he knew was that she did not want to marry Robert. He knew she wanted to be treated with dignity and respect. That she did not want to be seen as an object or a broodmare, whose only responsibility was to stay breed. He then realized they had only talked twice. Did she feel drawn to him as well? Was she even interested in becoming his Queen? Would she even consider it if he did ask?

“Your Grace, it is time to head down to the tourney,” Ser Arthur stated, getting his attention and drawing him from his musings. “That is, if you still wish to participate.”

“Yes… Thank you,” Rhaegar replied as he got up from his seat near the fireplace and grabbed his sword. The two men then made their way from his guest chambers down to the tourney grounds so they could prepare they horses for the joust.

When the new King of Southern Westeros arrived at the barn, he was surprised to find Princess Lyanna murmuring to his large dark brown destrier as she brushed his coat. She was speaking so softly that he could not hear what she was saying, but the tone in her voice was soft and gentle; it was as though she believed the horse could understand every word she was saying. She was wearing an ankle length, silky light greyish-blue, long-sleeved gown with a dark grey cloak across her shoulders. Her curly brown locks were loose around her face. Although her outfit was not extravagant, to Rhaegar, she looked ethereal.

“You know, this horse was a gift to me from my sister Shaena for my sixteen name day.” Rhaegar stated once he finally found his voice and was able to walk into the stall and make his presence known.

“He’s beautiful.” She muttered as she turned to face the King. “It was very kind of her to present you with such a gift. It shows how much she loved you...” She added as her voice trailed off.

_ No! No! No! _Rhaegar thought, trying to think of a way to redirect or save the conversation. “As you know, Shaena was very special to me. I also know that she would not want me to live in the past. I know that she wants me to move on and be happy.” When she smiled, Rhaegar released a breath he did not know he was holding and returned the smile. “So, Lyanna, why is it that you are in the stable this morning? Are you planning on knocking me on my arse in the joust?” He teased.

The chuckle that came from her lips was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “I… I came to wish you good fortune in the joust today and… and to give you this.” She answered shyly as she handed him a scrap of silky bluish-grey material. The same material as her dress. She then looked down at the ground as she added, “It is my favor.”

Rhaegar then noticed the slight pink tinge in her cheeks. He used a finger to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “I am honored. I would be happy to accept your favor, Lyanna.”

Her smile melted his heart as she quickly tied her favor to his wrist and smiled shyly at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the stable.

A smile stretched across Rhaegar face as finished preparing his horse for the final day of jousting. No longer was he thinking about his Father’s sudden death or the poisoning of Lord Baratheon. He was not considering solutions as to how he would be able to mend trade ties with the Essosi magisters. The only thing on his mind was the shy smile of Lyanna, the chaste kiss she had pressed to his cheek and that he was now determined as to how he would show his affection for the wild princess. He would win this tourney and proclaim her his Queen of Love and Beauty.

When the King of Southern Westeros made his way to the tourney arena, he noticed Lyanna seated in the North’s Royal Box next to her mother, Lyarra. Also in the box were her Father and two of her brothers, Benjen and Eddard as well as Lady Ashara and Lady Catelyn. For a moment he wondered where her other brother Brandon was, then he realized he was competing in the final day of jousting as well.

The first tilt of the day had King Rhaegar against Lord Yohn Royce of the Runestone. He defeated the knight on the first pass, earning another shy smile from the Northern Princess. He then went on to win his next two tilts against Brandon Stark (Rhaegar thanked the seven he did not injure the Northern Prince when he knocked him to the dirt) and his sworn shield, Ser Arthur Dayne.

Rhaegar was nervous. There was only one tilt left to determine the winner of the joust and he would be facing another member of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy. He took his place at the end of his lane, and the sunlight gleamed off his competitors shining white plate armor. He took a deep breath as he took the wooden lance the squire offered and spurred his horse into motion when the signal was given. It took five passes before he was able to unseat Ser Barristan.

The crowd stood and cheered as he made a victory lap around the arena.

When the tournament official hand him the crown of winter roses, the crowd quieted, all wondering who he would choose as his Queen of Love and Beauty. The only sound that could be heard was the galloping of his horse’s hooves as he made his way over to the royal box. Then, when he placed the crown of roses on Princess Lyanna’s lap, an audible gasp was heard before the crowd erupted in wild cheers. Lyanna blushed and offered Rhaegar the shy smile he loved as she lifted the crown of roses and placed it on her head.

* * *

That evening at the closing feast, while Lyanna was dancing with her brother Benjen, Rhaegar took the opportunity to speak with King Rickard. He wanted to request permission to court his daughter with the hope that one day she would agree to become his Queen.

When Rhaegar proposed the possible alliance, Rickard was warry. “Your Grace, I am not sure how well you know my daughter, but I think that she was extremely pleased with the demise of her intended. I was well aware of the fact that she did not want to marry Robert. Last night she informed me she nearly ran away because she did not want to marry a man who only wanted her to bear him heirs.”

“I am aware of this, Your Grace.” Rhaegar answered with a sigh. “I also know that she is aware of the fact that one day, she will have to marry. I know that she wants someone who is going to be faithful to her and respect her as she is. I enjoy your daughter’s wild spirt and the fact that she loves her people fiercely and would do anything to ensure their safety. I can promise you, those are some of the things that draws me to her.”

“If you are not requesting I betroth my daughter to you, what is it exactly you are proposing?” Rickard inquired with a furrowed brow as he took a sip of Northern ale.

“I am proposing that she and some of her ladies and guard to accompany me to King’s Landing and stay in the Red Keep as guests instead of returning North before your son Eddard’s wedding to Lady Ashara Dayne. If you and she agree to this stay, I would take this an opportunity to court her and to get to know her on a deeper level. I want her to choose to marry me.”

Rhaegar was excited when the King in the North accepted his proposal and gave his blessing.

After speaking with the King of the North, Rhaegar made his way to the dance floor, admiring Lyanna as she laughed in her brother’s arms. She was still wearing the silky blue-gray dress and the crown of blue winter roses was nestled on top of her head. She looked stunning. When the song ended, their eyes met and it was as if an unknown force pulled the two of them together.

“Might I trouble you, fair maiden, for a dance." the Southern King asked the Northern Princess with a deep bow before offering his hand.

“I thought you would never ask." Lyanna replied as she took his hand.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in about two weeks - I have started it, but will not be writing while on vacation! Thank you again for your support!


	3. Union of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Return to King's Landing and a Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the others - but I hope you like it all the same.
> 
> Thank you again to mywishinglass for the beta!

* * *

* * *

**Prologue (Part III) \- Union of Love**

The next morning, Rhaegar was grinning from ear to ear. He was absentmindedly buttering a piece of brown bread as he broke his fast with Viserys and their mother in her guest chambers. He could not stop thinking about the dances he had shared with Princess Lyanna at the closing feast the night before. How they moved seamlessly together to the rhythm of the musicians' songs. He recalled the pink tinge on her cheeks as she giggled at his attempts to complement her and the smile on her face when she agreed to join him in King’s Landing.

“What has you so excited this morning?” His mother inquired as she took a sip from her cup of tea. “I have not seen you with this kind of smile on your face in years.”

“I spoke with King Rickard about Princess Lyanna last night.”

“And?” His mother pressed, setting her teacup on the table.

“Why would you want to marry some Northern savage, anyway?” Viserys interjected with disdain before his mother could reply.

Rhaegar was stunned by his normally reserved and quiet younger brother’s sudden outburst. “Viserys,” he gasped as he turned to meet his brother’s gaze. When he met the boy’s eyes, he could see fury and rage behind the indigo irises. This surprised Rhaegar. He did not know what had gotten into his younger brother. He decided to brush it off. With the sudden, unexpected loss of their father, they were all under immense stress. He decided it was best to remain calm and explain to his younger brother the importance of political marriages. 

“Do you remember your lessons from the Maester, little brother? Marriages can be used as a way to secure alliances and make peace.”

“Of course I know that!” His eleven-year-old brother spat. “But I have seen the princess and she is unrefined! She is boorish! She wears breeches more than dresses and even swings a sword! She is not a lady and would make a terrible Queen!”

It took all of Rhaegar’s resolve not to slap his petulant younger brother across the face. Just because they had lost their father did not mean that he was excused from disrespecting people, most especially the Northern Princess. However, Rhaegar wanted no quarrel with him. If he screamed at his brother, or struck him, it would only further aggravate the young prince’s behaviour. 

Rhaegar took a deep breath to calm himself as he replied, “I have seen her with her people, Viserys. I have seen the lengths she would go through to keep her people safe. I believe she is someone our people would be happy to call their Queen. I also believe that a union between Princess Lyanna and myself would be economically beneficial to our people and could help heal the rift between our two Kingdoms caused by our Father… and King Rickard agrees with me on this.”

He heard Viserys murmur something under his breath, but could not understand the words because of his mother’s excitement.

“Oh, Rhaegar that is wonderful news!” The Queen Mother exclaimed as she smiled and took her son’s hands, pulling his attention away from Viserys. “I am so excited! I need to confer with Queen Lyarra as soon as possible in order to begin the wedding preparations! Are you going to wed in the North under the old god or in the Sept of Baelor? Or both? Is the betrothal going to be announced prior to our departure on the morrow?”

“Mother… Please,” He stated with a laugh as he squeezed her hand, “You cannot plan my wedding just yet because there has been no agreement to a betrothal at this time.”

“But you just said the King in the North agreed that a marriage would benefit both our kingdoms.” His mother stated, confusion clearly written on her face.

“Yes, that is true, Mother. However, I do not want to force Princess Lyanna into a marriage she does not desire.” The new King in the South went on to explain how Lyanna nearly ran away when she had been informed that she would have to marry Robert Baratheon. He told her of the connection he felt with her – a connection that he had not felt since Shaena and how he did not want to lose Lyanna the same way. Therefore, after speaking to the King Rickard, he agreed Lyanna could travel to King’s Landing so he could attempt to woo his daughter, if it was all right with her. Lyanna had agreed to this proposal and would be joining them when they returned to the Red Keep.

When he finished telling his mother the conditions of their possible union, she had a knowing look in her eyes – A look telling him she believed it was only a matter of time before he and Lyanna would agree to marry. They spent the rest of their meal discussing the logistics of their return journey to King’s Landing with the King’s Body and their Northern Guests as well as the steps they should take to ensure the success of his reign. After their meal, Viserys ran off without a word to his own guest chambers. Rhaella dismissed herself, stating she wanted to visit with Queen Lyarra. Rhaegar went about his day with a smile on his face, overseeing preparations for their departure the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Rhaegar was surprised to learn that the Queen in the North had decided to accompany Princess Lyanna and her lady in waiting, Dacey Mormont on the journey to King’s Landing as a guest of Queen Rhaella. Rhaegar was concerned; he feared Queen Lyarra thought he was not worthy of her daughter’s hand. Therefore, he vowed to himself to make sure she would see him as a worthy husband before they reached King’s Landing. However, his worries were for naught, because on the second night of their journey, he overheard his mother and the Queen in the North discussing wedding ceremonies. They agreed that he and Lyanna should marry in the Light of the Seven and under the watchful eyes of old gods.

During the trek from Storm’s End to The Red Keep, Rhaegar took every opportunity he could to spend time with Princess Lyanna. He was thankful she refused to ride in the wheelhouse as this gave them the chance to spend several hours a day talking about their hopes and dreams, their fears and desires, about everything and nothing. In the course of the sennight long journey, he felt his respect and feelings for Lyanna grow stronger. She was stubborn and wild, strong and independent, fearless and brave. She had a good heart. She was honorable. She wanted what was best for the people of her kingdom and do whatever was within her power to make sure they were happy. Rhaegar knew before they reached King’s Landing she was the Queen Southern Westeros needed… and he knew he did not want her to part from his side. However, he did not know if she was ready to make this commitment.

Once they reached King’s Landing, Rhaegar did his best to adjust to his duties as the King of Southern Westeros. The day after their arrival in the capital, a small, private funeral ceremony had been for King Aerys in the Great Sept of Baelor. After the former King’s ashes were entombed in the family’s crypt, Rhaegar truly began to step into his role as King. When he was not with his small council discussing ways to reconcile trade agreement with Essos, he was listening to the petitions and grievances of the people of his kingdom. By the end of each day, he was exhausted. However, no matter how tired he was, he looked forward to the evenings – not because he could climb into his soft featherbed but because every night he supped with Princess Lyanna. After they had dined, they would take a moonlight stroll in the gardens within the castle walls.

During one of these walks, about a fortnight after they arrived, Rhaegar decided to take Lyanna to visit the great Heart Tree in the center of the Red Keep’s Godswood.

“Rhaegar!” She gasped, her face lighting up with awe as she dropped his arm. “I had no clue there was a Weirwood, let alone a Heart Tree, in King’s Landing." She stated as she walked over and ran her hand across the white bark of the massive tree.

“It has only been here for about three hundred years.” He replied with a smile as he walked up behind her. “It was a gift from King Torrhen Stark to King Aegon the first as a sign of good faith after the peace agreement they reached at the Great Summit in Winterfell.”

“I always thought the gift of the Weirwood was a fairytale.” Lyanna said as she turned to face the Southern King. “It gives me hope that things with roots in the North can prosper here in the South.”

Rhaegar felt his heart flutter. Again, he was in awe of her beauty, the princess looked absolutely stunning as the moonlight filtered through the red leaves of the Weirwood. However, it was her words left him speechless. Her words filled him with hope that she could feel at home in King’s Landing and never leave his side. He swallowed against the nervous lump in his throat as he replied, “Yes, I believe this tree does prove that things born of the North can take root in the South.”

A comfortable silence descended over the pair as they looked each other in the eyes, shy smiles on both their faces. When he swept a loose hair behind her ear, he noticed the way her tongue quickly darted out, just enough to wet her lips. It was as if he was in a trance. He leaned down to press his lips to hers. However, but before their lips connected, a raven cawed from the branches above, startling them, causing them to quickly separate and Lyanna to break out in a fit of giggles when she realized it had only been a bird. Unfortunately, the tender moment between the two had passed.

“Well, it is getting late. I feel I had better escort you back to your chambers before our mothers start to think I kidnapped you.” Rhaegar stated as he offered his arm for the Princess to take.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Rhaegar.” Lyanna stated with a smile as she looped her arm in his. “It makes me believe that I could one day call the Red Keep home.”

“It was my pleasure, Lyanna.” The King replied, trying to keep his tone calm though inside he was he was screaming prayers of thanks to any of the gods that might be listening.

* * *

The weeks in King’s Landing quickly flew by. Rhaegar and Lyanna were taking their last stroll in the Godswood before they traveled to Starfall for Prince Eddard’s wedding to Lady Ashara Dayne. The young king was lost in thought. He was nervous. This was his last chance to ask her…

“You are awfully quiet this evening, Rhaegar.” Lyanna stated as she sat down on the tree root bench beside the Heart Tree in the center of the King’s Landing Godswood. “Are you all right?”

“I am fine… I just have a lot on my mind ” He replied, forcing a tight smile as he sat down beside her.

“Aye, I can tell. You have been brooding since we left the dining hall. If you like, I can offer you counsel, if you care to share what is on your mind.” She replied as her grey eyes met his violet ones.

He could feel his heart rate increase.  _ This is it… You can do this… What should I say? How should I ask? _

“Rhaegar, just tell me what is on your mind. Please. I hate seeing you so troubled.”

_Gods, she thinks I am troubled. Her heart is so pure… How can I love someone so much after such a short amount of time?_ _Damn it, Rhaegar! Just ask her! You can do this._ He took a deep breath as he wiped his damp palms on his breeches before he knelt down before her and took her hands in his. “Lyanna Stark, there would be no greater pleasure in my life than for you to give me your counsel for the rest of my days.”

“Rhaegar, if you are asking me to marry you then you will have to do better than that.” Lyanna huffed as she took her hand from his and folded her arms across her chest.

“What?” he breathed out in disbelief.

“That was the least romantic proposal I have ever heard.” The wild princess from the North deadpanned.

Rhaegar was speechless. He had an entire speech planned out and he blew it. His mind was now blank. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find words to fix his proposal. He could feel the sweat forming on his brow. He needed to come up with a way to make her say yes.

Suddenly, a smile spread across Lyanna’s face.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you dolt!” She proclaimed as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

“Really?” Rhaegar blurted out in disbelief.

“Really.” She answered with a smile.

Before Rhaegar could respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his face to her and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. However, just before Rhaegar could deepen the kiss, she pulled away. “I’m sorry, Your Grace. That was very unbecoming of me.”

The Southern King looked into the grey eyes of the woman who had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him and smiled. He could see the pink tinge in her cheeks and he could tell she was embarrassed by her behavior. 

“I do not believe your behavior was unbecoming. I have wanted to kiss you for weeks, but could not muster the courage.” He admitted.

“Rhaegar Targaryen, King of Southern Westeros, afraid of kissing a maid?” Lyanna teased. “All this time, I thought you didn’t want to kiss me because my breath smelled or maybe you did not think of me the way I thought of you… or because you decided you did not want me to be your queen.”

“I have wanted you to be my queen from the moment I saw you defend your Father’s bannerman.” He said quickly, the words pouring from his lips like water overflowing from a cup. “I did not want to force you into a marriage you did not desire. Especially after you admitted to me how unhappy you were about your betrothal to Robert Baratheon. I wanted you to want to marry me of your own accord...And now that you agree, I have a gift for you.” Rhaegar then took a small red velvet pouch from his pocket and emptied the contents into his hand.

“I had this commissioned as soon as we returned from Storm’s End. I wanted to remind you that you will always be my Queen of Love and Beauty,” he stated, holding the ring up to the moonlight. 

In the center of the ring was a large, light blue sapphire, cut in the shape of a blue winter rose and leaves were carved intricately into the silver band.

“Oh, Rhaegar!” She gasped as he slid the ring onto her finger. “It’s perfect! I love it.”

As Lyanna admired the ring on her finger, Rhaegar once again took his place on the log next to his love and pressed a kiss to her brow. He could not wait to announce their betrothal to all of Westeros.

* * *

King Rickard announced the betrothal of his daughter, Princess Lyanna, to King Rhaegar during the wedding feast of his son, Prince Eddard to Lady Ashara Dayne in Starfall. He went on to happily decree the royal wedding would take place in King’s Landing in two moons' time. King Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna were all smiles.

* * *

The news of the Southern King’s impending nuptials to the Northern Princess spread like wildfire. The Lords and Ladies of both kingdoms seemed pleased with the idea of joining the kingdoms of Westeros through marriage, hoping to reestablish the former trade agreements and finally cement peace. People from both Kingdoms made the trek to King’s Landing to join in the celebration.

It was decided the royal couple would wed in both the Light of the new gods of the South and the old gods of the North and that both ceremonies would take place on the same day. The royal couple woukd say their vows to the Septon in the Great Sept of Baelor in the late afternoon, followed by the ceremony to the old gods in the Red Keep’s Godswood and then conclude with a grand feast in the Great Hall of the Red Keep.

Queens Rhaella and Lyarra worked together to insure the day would be perfect for their children. Rhaella coordinated the ceremony for the Seven which took place in the Sept and crafted the Wedding Cloak, embroidering the joining of the dragon and the wolf. Queen Lyarra took pride in preparing the Red Keep’s Godswood and created a stunning wedding gown made out of white charmeuse and chiffon.

When the day of the wedding arrived, both ceremonies went by flawlessly. Rhaella cried tears of joy in the Sept as her son cloaked Lyanna, bringing her under his protection. Lyarra had to wipe her own misty eyes as her husband, Rickard, presented Lyanna to Rhaegar in the Godswood.

The evening concluded, as planned, with a feast in the Great Hall. Favorite dishes of both monarchs were served – Rhaegar fed Lyanna a delicate bite of pigeon pie, while Lyanna gave him a heaping spoonful of ‘Old Nan’s’ kidney pie. After everyone had had their fill of food, the tables were removed and the floor was opened up to dancing. The guests were all laughing and smiling, drinking ale and wine and dancing happily.

“Might I trouble you for a dance, my queen?” Rhaegar asked, offering his hand after standing from his chair.

Lyanna nodded with a smile and took his hand. “Of course, my love.”

After a few hours of drinking and dancing, the King and Queen of Southern Westeros made their way to their chambers and consummated their love. All was finally right in the two kingdoms of Westeros.

* * *

  
  


***End Part 1***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes - I know that there is not a Weirwood in the Red Keep's Godswood, but this is my story and damn it, I wanted there to be one there so I made it happen.  
2\. Yes - I know it takes longer periods of time to travel between the kingdoms of Westeros, but again, my story and in my story places in Westeros are closer together! :)
> 
> *I will try and get the next chapter up in a week or two. I will not have chance to work on it this weekend because my birthday is Sunday and Veteran's Day is Monday (my hubby and I are both army vets) - so will most likely be closer to the two week mark. But we are getting closer to Jonerys!!!


	4. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   * Lyanna receives news from Ned and shares news with her husband
>   * The Grand Maester gives the Royal Couple unexpected, yet happy news
>   * An unexpected partioner requests an audience
>   * Rhaegar and Lyanna make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Eve to my fellow Americans! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and THANK YOU again to mywishingglass for the AMAZING beta on this chapter!

* * *

The moons flew by quickly and as they did, the Queen Lyanna fell even more in love with her King and with the people of King’s Landing. She would often spend her days visiting the orphanages, sick houses and soup kitchens helping out in whatever way she could. These simple acts making her beloved by the rich and poor alike. 

It seemed that the only thing missing in the lives of the new King and Queen was a babe. The Maester assured her nothing was wrong and that in time they would have a child of their own. He even counseled the royal couple when the optimal time of the month to conceive would take place. However as month after month passed, the Queen’s moon blood came each time. The Maester finally advised them to stop worrying. He pointed out that the stress of trying to conceive could actually be the cause of her womb not quickening and it would happen when the gods determined the time was right. Therefore, they stopped counting days and just enjoyed making love to show the other how much they treasured having them as their other half.  
  
On the morning of their first wedding anniversary, Lyanna was enjoying an intimate breakfast with her love when a young page brought the queen a letter. After handing the message to the Queen, he bowed his head and left the room. Lyanna turned the message over and smiled.  
  
“Who is it from, my love?” Rhaegar inquired as he placed his fork on the table.  
  
“It’s from Ned.” She replied as she broke the seal and began to read:

> _ Dearest Lya, _   
  
_ Ash and I hope all is well in King’s Landing and that you and Rhaegar are enjoying your first year as man and wife. I have so much to tell you, but first, I wanted to let you know that even the people of Dorne are singing songs of Wise King Rhaegar and his Lovely Queen Lyanna. _   
  
_ Ashara, little Arya and I are all doing well. Arya loves the little dragon and wolf stuffed dolls you sent; she cries for them if they are not in her crib when Ashara lays her down at night or for her naps. It is hard to believe that my daughter is already seven moon turns old and in just seven more moon turns she will be a big sister… Yes, Ashara and I are happy to tell you and his Grace that we will soon have a new little one to spoil. The Maester believes my wife is carrying a son this time and we could not be more excited (although, I would be just as happy with another daughter). _   
  
_ I received a letter from Father a few weeks ago. In the letter, he informed me that the repairs to Moat Cailin are progressing nicely, and he hopes it will be ready for Ashara and I within the next year or so. Therefore, we are preparing to leave for the North. I hope it will not imposing, but we would love to visit you (and your husband) in King’s Landing so that you might meet your niece. Please let me know as soon as possible if this would be an ideal time to visit. _   
  
_ I miss you, little sister. _   
  
_ All my love, _   
_ Ned  _

What did your brother have to say?” Rhaegar inquired once she placed the letter on the table. “It must be good news because you were grinning from ear to ear the entire time you read that letter… I haven’t see you smile that wide since the day you pledged to be mine, now and always.”

“Aye. It appears He and Ashara are expecting another babe,” Lyanna answered as her hand absentmindedly drifted down to her own womb. “They would like to come here to visit us on their way North.”  
  
“I think that is a splendid idea.” Rhaegar stated, returning her smile before turning his attention back to the plate of fruit and eggs in front of him.  
  
Although Rhaegar had a smile on his face, Lyanna could tell the words had stung. She knew how badly he wanted to give her a babe. She had planned to tell him over dinner that night, but now seemed like the perfect time. 

“You know, I wonder if they will stay long enough to see the birth of their own little niece or nephew.” She said subtlety as she picked up a rasher of bacon and took a bite. She kept her eyes on her husband as she chewed.  
  
“Lya?” He gasped looking up from his plate and meeting her eyes. “Are… Are you…?”  
  
“Aye.” She nodded with a smile and a shimmer of tears in her eyes. 

Rhaegar jumped up from his seat and made his way over to his queen. He knelt down beside her, cradled her face and kissed her lips.

“When did you find out?” He asked after breaking the kiss.  
  
“Grand Maester Marwyn confirmed it just yesterday. He said I am nearly two moons along,” She answered as she caressed her still flat stomach. “I was going to tell you at dinner tonight but it seemed appropriate to break the news now.”  
  
“Oh Lya! This is the best gift!” Rhaegar exclaimed as he pressed another kiss to her lips. A kiss that was tender, yet conveyed how much love he had for her.  
  
“I still cannot believe it.” She whispered as she pressed her forehead to his and brought his hand to her stomach, “Our little babe is growing in my womb.”  
  
Later that day, while Rhaegar attended to his Kingly duties, Lyanna penned a reply to her middle brother:

> _ Ned, _   
  
_ I was so happy when I received your letter this morning and my smile has not left my face since I read the first line. I am beyond excited that you and Ashara are adding another babe to your family. It also means a lot to me that you have not forgotten about your baby sister. I wanted to let you know that I never thought I would ever be this happy. _   
  
_ My husband is so benevolent to me and treats me like the knights do in the songs Old Nan would sing to us as children. When I first accepted Rhaegar’s proposal, I was afraid the people of King’s Landing would not be accepting of having a Northerner as their Queen, but thankfully, I was wrong. Every time I venture down to the city, the people treat me with kindness and respect. I enjoy spending my days trying to help the common folk in Flea Bottom – ensuring they have clothes to wear and food in their bellies. Rhaegar has even found funding to build learning houses for the poor so they can learn their numbers as well as read and write. We hope that this will aid them so they will be able to find quality work. The first of these learning centers opened less than a fortnight ago, and if it is successful, we hope to fund more throughout the Southern Kingdom.. Every day I thank the old gods and the new for bringing me a lord husband (and King) so kind, compassionate and loving, even if he is a bit broody at times. _   
  
_ I am happy to hear the renovations to Moat Cailin are nearing completion and I bet Mother and Father are happy you will finally be returning home after spending nearly the past year and a half in the South. Also, Rhaegar and I would be honored to host you and your family during your travel North – you and your family are always welcome in our home and can stay and rest as long as you need. _   
  
_ I miss you so much and have so much to share with you in person when you arrive. _   
  
_ Love, _   
_ Lya _

* * *

> _ Lya, _   
  
_ We appreciate your hospitality. We will be leaving Starfall in about a fortnight. Therefore, we hope to arrive in King’s Landing in about a moon turn. _   
  
_ I cannot wait to see you and to introduce you to your niece. I know I have told you so many times before, but she looks just like you did as a babe. _   
  
_ Love, _   
_ Ned _

* * *

A few days before Ned, Ashara and Arya were scheduled to arrive in King’s Landing, Grand Maester Marwyn confirmed Queen Lyanna was carrying twins. He assured the King and Queen both babes were extremely healthy and he believed one babe was to be a boy and the other a girl. The young Royal couple was overjoyed with the Grand Maester’s assessment. Once they informed Queen Dowager Rhaella of the happy news, they decided there would be no better time to announce this happy news to the realm than at the Welcome Feast they were preparing for her brother.

* * *

The next day, Lyanna dressed in a pale blue gown, which hid the growing swell of her womb, donned her golden crown adorned with delicate blue winter roses and decided to attend court with her husband. She loved listening to the petitions of their people and helping her husband devise ways to make the lives of their people better. The people also loved when the Queen attended court because it made them feel as though she really cared about them and truly wanted to help.  
  
The first several petitioners were smallfolk from Flea Bottom, wanting to thank the King and Queen for all the work they had invested in their area of the city. Other petitioners included farmers from the Reach, thanking them for the extra seeds that had been sent. Because of the Crown's generosity, there would be plenty of food in storage to feed all the people of both North and South Westeros for the coming winter.  
  
When the King and Queen prepared to leave the throne room, Ser Arthur stated one more petitioner had just arrived and was adamant about receiving an audience immediately. Rhaegar agreed, helping Lyanna back into her cushioned wooden throne before he sat back down on the throne crafted from a thousand swords of his family’s fallen enemies. Once they were both seated, Rhaegar motioned for Arthur to allow the petitioner into the room.  
  
When the ironwood door opened, a young woman wearing a moss-colored homespun gown walked in. Her long light brown down across her shoulders and she had black ash outlining her green eyes. 

“Your Graces, my name is Maggy.” She stated as she offered a surprisingly proficient curtsy. “I am a Woods Witch from the forests outside of Casterly Rock in the Westerlands.”  
  
“I must say, I have never met a Woods Witch before and I am curious as to the reason for your visit. Especially because you were not called upon. I mean no disrespect to you, my lady, but the Queen nor I have any need for your services,” the King stated.  
  
Woods Witches were known throughout Westeros for their practices of herb-lore and healing. Others were known to act as fortune tellers. Some people believed these witches possessed real magic and would purchase their charms to ward away unseen evil spirits or to placate the good spirits to provide a bountiful harvest. While the King and Queen did not believe in the powers of Woods Witches, they possessed no harm to their people, so they allowed them to live their lives peacefully in their kingdom.  
  
“I understand that, Your Graces,” Maggy murmured respectfully. “I honestly have never had any intention to leave my home, but I had a dream. I, for one, am not the kind to dismiss a dream like the one that was given to me. This dream compelled me to come before Your Grace's to provide the Queen with one of my services. Whether that be a fortune or healing herbs or a charm.”  
  
“As my husband has stated, I haven’t any need of your services…“  
  
“Aye, now that I am here I can see that to be the case.” The Woods Witch interrupted as she took a step closer to the dais where the King and Queen sat. “It is not you that has need of my talents… but your children.”

"My children?" The Queen’s hand went to her stomach in a flash, as if the two tiny lives nestled in her womb needed protection.  
  
“I know that you are pregnant, Your Grace.”  
  
The King and Queen gasped. They looked at each other in confusion because the only people who knew of the Queen’s pregnancy, besides the royal couple was the Grand Maester and the Queen Mother. They did not understand how this stranger from the Westerlands had so easily been able to determine the Queen’s condition when her gowns easily hid the slight protrusion of her belly.  
  
“How?” The Queen breathed out as Rhaegar took her other hand. “How could you know this? We have yet to announce my pregnancy to our council, the court or the people.”  
  
“I can feel the energy of the two heartbeats in your belly.” She replied simply.  
  
“I am sorry, Lady Maggy, but my children will be brought into this world by the Grand Maester and his acolytes.” The Queen replied, trying to keep her voice calm and even. “I have been assured they are both growing and healthy.”  
  
“Aye, I can feel they are both strong little dragons, so it is not healing they are in need of.” She stated as she took a step closer to the Queen.  
  
Ser Arthur quickly moved in front of the woman and she held her hand up to show she was not a threat. Rhaegar then silently signaled for Ser Arthur to allow the woman to continue.  
  
“I know now that I need to tell you their fortune… Their future.”  
  
“Their future?” Lyanna questioned skeptically as she squeezed her husband’s hand. “And just how will you do this? I have heard that Woods Witches require blood to tell fortunes… I will not allow you to harm our children.”  
  
“I can assure you I will not harm your children,” Maggy stated matter-of-factly. “A blood sacrifice is only required for those requesting their fortune. Since I am offering my service, all I need is to touch your hand.”  
  
After discussing the matter with her husband privately in the small council chambers, the royal couple decided to allow Maggy to give her fortune. The Woods Witch was checked for any weapons, needles or potions before being brought into the room by Ser Arthur. She accepted the bread and salt offered by the King, and then was seated at the chair to the left of the Queen. The King stood behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders.  
  
“Lady Maggy, the King and I had decided to accept your offer.” Lyanna announced with one hand resting protectively against her womb. She then offered her other hand to the Woods Witch.  
  
Maggy took the Queen’s hand in her own and closed her eyes in concentration. The room was silent for several long seconds before the Woods Witch gasped and her eyes flew open.  
  
“What is it?” King Rhaegar demanded. “What is wrong with our children?”  
  
“Your children are healthy and strong. They are two halves of one whole. However, I was able to see that they will face a danger. Someone will feel threatened by the birth of your children. This person will feel your children are stealing what he or she believes to be theirs.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Who would feel threatened by our children?” The Queen murmured in disbelief.  
  
“I am not certain. I was not able to see a face, only a shadow." The Witch admitted. “However I did see the only way to protect them is if they marry. I saw that they were destined to fall in love with each other and the product of their love will save them.”

* * *

After the Woods Witch had gone, Rhaegar and Lyanna took a walk to the Godswood in tense silence. When they arrived at the heart tree, the Queen sat down on the stone rooted bench and prayed to her gods while Rhaegar paced the ground in front of the bleeding face of the Weirwood.  
  
“Rhae...” Lyanna started, finally breaking the silence and causing a halt to her husband’s pacing. When he looked down at her, she whispered, “Do you think there really is a threat to our children?”  
  
Rhaegar knelt down in front of her and took her hands. “Lady Maggy asked for no payment; she genuinely felt called to come here and provide her services. Therefore, I do not believe she would lie to us. Also, no one besides the Maester and Mother know of your pregnancy, yet she was quickly able to discover this fact… and that is what scares me. Because of this, I am inclined to believe what she said is true.” He admitted.  
  
“Aye, I was thinking the same thing… However, what I cannot figure out is who would feel so threatened by our babes they want to cause harm upon them?”  
  
“I do not know.” The King sighed, “But I do know that I will do whatever it takes to keep our babes safe. I will hire more guards. They will never be without at least five guards each.”  
  
“I know you would, Rhaegar.” She said as she squeezed his hand. “However, do you think they would be safe from the threat if we marry them to each other?”  
  
Rhaegar was quiet for several moments as he searched for the correct word. “I wanted to be like my parents… I wanted to declare that our children would be able to marry the one they loved. I am torn. I do not want our children to be forced into a marriage they do not desire.”  
  
“Maggy stated our children would love each other.”  
  
“But what if they don’t?” Rhaegar countered. “I don’t want our children to live miserable, loveless lives.”  
  
“I do feel that our babes already love each other.” Lyanna confessed softly. When Rhaegar quirked his brow in confusion Lyanna continued. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel they are destined to be together… I guess as a mother I just know.”  
  
“Do you think we should betroth our children then, before they even come into this world?”

“Aye, I do.” Lyanna stated firmly.  
  
“Then that is what we will do.” Rhaegar declared as he stood up, pulling Lyanna to her feet and into his arms. “We will announce your pregnancy and the betrothal of our children at the Welcome Feast we have planned for your brother.”  
  
“Thank you, Rhae.” Lyanna stated as she pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips.  
  
King Rhaegar then led his Queen back to the Red Keep so they could continue the preparations for the arrival of Ned, Ashara and little Arya as well as the Feast.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have studied my outline and if I stick to it, there will be about 12 chapters in this story (but remember this was supposed to be a one shot)
> 
> Up next: Ned, Ashara and Arya arrive in King's Landing. 
> 
> Again, I will be going on vacation the end of next week. So if I do not update next week, it will be after Christmas when I do.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
